Material processing apparatus, such as torch systems (e.g., plasma torch systems) and lasers, are widely used in the welding, cutting, and marking of materials commonly known as workpieces. A typical plasma torch system can include elements such an electrode and a nozzle having a central exit orifice mounted within a torch body, electrical connections, passages for cooling, passages for arc control fluids (e.g., plasma gas), and a power supply.
The plasma arc can be generated in various ways. For example, an arc can be generated between the electrode and the nozzle by means of any of a variety of contact starting methods. Contact start methods often involve establishing a physical contact and/or an electrical communication between the electrode and the nozzle and creating a current path between these two elements (the electrode and the nozzle).
The electrode and the nozzle are often arranged such that they create a gas chamber within the torch body. The chamber is often arranged such that it can receive a pressurized gas (plasma gas). Gas pressure in the chamber can increase until it reaches a point at which the gas pressure is sufficient to separate the contact between the electrode and the nozzle. This separation causes a plasma arc to be formed between the electrode (cathode) and the nozzle (anode) in the plasma chamber.
The plasma arc, typically, includes a constricted ionized jet of a gas with high temperature and high momentum. The arc ionizes the plasma gas to produce a plasma jet that can be transferred to the work piece for material processing.
Certain components of a material processing device (e.g., plasma arc torch) can deteriorate over time from use. These components are typically referred to as “consumables.” Typical torch consumables can include the electrode, swirl ring, nozzle, and shield.
In addition, in the process of starting a plasma arc torch, the consumables can become misaligned. Such misalignments can reduce the life expectancy of torch consumables and reduce the accuracy and repeatability of plasma jet location. Although these consumable components can be easily replaceable in the field, replacing consumable components can lead to down time and reduced productivity. Therefore, proper alignment of the electrode within the plasma arc torch is essential to ensure reasonable consumable life and cut accuracy.
Further, inconsistencies in plasma gas flow patterns can adversely affect torch performance by reducing torch cutting speed and consumable life expectancy. Therefore, maintaining a symmetrical plasma pattern can be important for achieving reasonable plasma cutting performance.